Megan Gets Spicy: A Drake and Josh Erotic Fanfiction
by WetWigwam
Summary: After a long day at the mall, Megan is glad to finally just relax at home. However, with an unknown visitor waiting awaiting her arrival, she soon realizes she'll be getting much more than what she bargained for.


**Megan Gets Spicy: A Drake and Josh Erotic Fanfiction**

Saturday was coming to a close in San Diego, and Megan Parker had just arrived home from a fun day at the mall with friends.

"Goodbye, Jennifer!" called Megan as she hopped out of Jennifer's mom's car and onto the driveway. "And thanks for the ride, Mrs. Hennings."

"It was no problem, sweetheart." Jennifer's mom said with a heartwarming smile.

"Don't forget to text message me a picture of that horse poster you bought after you've hung it up on her wall," reminded Jennifer as Megan walked towards her front door.

"I won't!" Megan called back as Jennifer's mom backed out of the driveway and sped off.

Megan turned back towards her front door and pushed it open. "Hello?" She called into the dark house. It seemed as if no one was home.

Megan looked at the poster roll she held in her hands. She was ecstatic at having bought such a magnificent piece of décor, and could not wait to hang it up on her wall. With quickening steps, Megan hurried up to her room. Just as she opened her bedroom door, a voice emerged from inside.

"Hello, Megan," A deep voice said.

Megan jumped back and gasped, frightened by the surprise visitor sitting in her dark bedroom. "Who's in there?" She asked.

The lights switched on, and Helen revealed herself.

"Helen?" Megan asked in confusion. "Shouldn't you be at the movie theater right now?"

Helen smirked. "I called in sick today, honey. I have some business here to take care of."

"What business? Like, with my parents?" Megan said, her voice getting more and more apprehensive.

"No, darling." Helen's voice grew firm. "I have business with you." Helen moved towards the little girl and grabbed her by the arms. She proceeded to lead Megan to the bed covered with pink and purple blankets.

"What business do we need to take care of?" Megan asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

"The business of _love making,_" Helen exclaimed erotically as she pushed down her own pants and then Megan's. Before the girl could even react, Helen stole the rolled-up poster and inserted the object inside of Megan. She gasped and fell back on the bed. Helen now hovered over her as she lay down, her head on top of the furry pillows at the head of the bed.

As Helen pumped the poster further up Megan, the two woman removed each other's shirts and bras. They were now completely nude.

"Oh Helen," Megan moaned. "Your smooth, caramel skin is sending me over the edge. Pump faster. Please!" Helen obliged and was soon thrusting the poster at unimaginable speeds.

"Oh baby, don't cum yet. This poster-fucking is only part one of what is to come." Helen murmured into the girls ear as her wrists stop and she pulled the paper out. Helen then pounced on Megan's face, her black, vaginal folds falling across her lips. "Now I want you to lick my big sloppy pussy!"

Megan darted her tongue across Helen's sensitive skin, licking carefully as cum dripped down her chin. "Like this?" The girl murmured from beneath the bulging, panting woman.

"That is perfect my darling," Helen encouraged as Megan's tongue drew circles along her pelvic region. The sensation was unbearable, and in no time at all Helen was shaking and gurgling at the mouth with pure pleasure. She was melting from the girl's touch, and with one quick flick against her clitoris, Helen released the pressure and sprayed her juices across Megan's face.

"Your vagina tastes like popcorn, Helen."

"Yes dear, I know. I let Crazy Steve get in there the other day, and you know how he likes his popcorn."

"I sure do," Megan laughed. She was happy, happier than she had been in a long time. Helen made her feel things she had never felt before, and Megan could finally see herself having a life with this woman. She could see herself falling in love. "Now it's my turn to take the wheel," Megan smirked as Helen climbed off of her dripping face. They lay next to each other on the bed now. Megan climbed forward and was now straddling Helen's stomach. Reaching down, she padded Helen's plump, black breasts.

"Do you like to play with my titties, little girl?" Helen nearly whispered.

"They're...they're perfect," Megan whispered back. They stayed there for a while, Megan moving Helen's boobs in slow, circular motions, with the voluptuous woman moaning in time with each movement. Megan brought her lips down to Helen's, and they kissed each other, their tongues fighting for dominance in their connected mouths.

"I think I love you, Helen," Megan spoke, pulling away from her lover's face.

"I love you too, my sweet Megan," Helen replied. "Now let me fuck you." Lust shot through the woman's eyes as she pushed the girl back off her stomach and crashed her fist into Megan's sweating vagina.

"Oh God!" Megan screamed, for Helen was elbow deep. Helen then pulled out, only to shoot right back in. She repeated this cycle several times as Megan began to tear between her thighs. "More Helen, more!" she shouted, lustful drool dripping down her face.

Wanting to join in on the fun, Megan brought her small hand down below her and started slipping it under the woman's ass. She grabbed Helen's cheeks and squeezed, slowly bringing her fingers towards the butthole. As soon as she reached it, Helen sat up on her knees so that entry for Megan would be easier.

"Go ahead, Megan," Helen smiled with encouragement as she continued to fist the girl. "Put yourself inside of me." Megan beamed and stuck her tiny fingers inside of Helen's anus. She tickled the skin, and watched as Helen blubbered with delight. Megan reached further, her arm soon three quarters deep inside Helen's sensual anal cavity.

The two lovers continued to viciously fist each other, with Helen thrusting her hand up Megan's vagina, and Megan shoving her arm inside of Helen's butt.

"Helen you are so fucking tight inside your ass!" Megan shouted as Helen pumped harder.

"You are one tight little bitch as well," Helen said back.

In no time at all, Megan was at her high. She circled her hips along Helen's arm and began to scream, cry, and shake. Liquids dripped through her vagina, and when Helen pulled out for the last time, her arm was soaked in wetness. Megan ceased as well, and both women fell back in panting messes.

Seconds later, Megan's mother and step-father barged through her bedroom door. Megan and Helen shot up, both clearly shocked at the intrusion.

"Step away from my daughter!" The mother screamed, pointing her finger accusingly at Helen.

"Mom?! Walter?! What are you guys doing?!" Megan screamed.

"We should be asking _you _the same thing! How could you let this woman fuck you like she did?" Walter screamed. "She tied us up in our bedroom, and then _you _let her fuck you!"

"What? Tied you up?" Megan turned her head towards Helen who was now up out of bed and slipping her shirt back on. "Is this true, Helen?"

Helen looked down in shame. "Yes," she finally murmured. "It is true."

Megan gasped, then frowned. "I think you better go," She said, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"But Megan-"

"Just go!"

Helen was taken aback, but she obliged, and swiftly made her way out the door.

As soon as Helen was gone, Megan's mother hugged her tight. "Oh sweetheart, it's okay." She said lovingly.

"Nothing will ever be okay again." Megan said, wiping at her nose and eyes.

"Sure it will honey," Walter moved to join the women on the bed. "I know this must hurt now, but Helen just wasn't the right woman for you. There will be other women, and they will fuck you in ways Helen couldn't ever dream of."

"Really?" Megan asked, staring at her step-father. She believed what he said, but she knew in her heart that Helen had to be the one for her.

"Hand to God," He smiled. "Now, let's clean up your sheets."


End file.
